


Snow Angel

by venusinthenight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Pre-Series, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly Christmastime, and Alison becomes distracted by something. Or, rather, someone.</p><p>For day two's Femslash Yuletide prompt: First snowfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

It’s late, and Alison is still working on meticulously wrapping presents for her family, friends, and neighbours. Christmas is only a couple of weeks away, and yet again, she had spent the last week hectically running around and across Scarborough buying presents and trying to haul everything in without Donnie or their children noticing. She is so caught up in her work she doesn’t hear her pink-cased cellphone ring at first. When it happens a second time, she nearly shrieks but manages to cover her mouth with her lips before letting any noise escape. Then she picks up.

“Alison! Come meet me outside for a moment, will you?”

It’s Beth.

“Why don’t you just come in here?” Alison asks before procuring a spool of green ribbon from her ribbon drawer. “I could use some help.”

“Please, Alison? For me?”

Alison rolls her eyes. “Okay, but afterward, come inside and help me wrap some presents.”

A few minutes later, Alison is standing on the steps of her house looking around. It’s snowing, for the first time this year, and there is already a little bit of snow on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Beth, lying on the ground on what little Alison has of a front yard, waving her arms and legs back and forth, making a snow angel. Alison runs over to her, kneeling down.

“What are you doing?!”

“It’s snowing; I couldn’t help myself. I wanted you to come outside and join me.”

“Beth--”

“I know you’re busy, Alison. But your carefully-selected Christmas wrapping and meticulously-organized ribbons and bows can wait a little bit longer, I think. And I’m feeling playful.”

“But what if my neighbours see us?”

“Usually I would be concerned about that, yes, but this time? I don’t care. I’m making Alison Hendrix a snow angel, and I have a gun in case anyone dares to stop us.”

Alison, although she would never care to admit it, loves it when Beth is playful around her. It helps her relax, keeps her just a little more grounded, and a little less high-strung. She giggles as she watches Beth continue, before kneeling down to give her a kiss, which Beth reciprocates. Before long, Alison is nearly sitting on Beth’s stomach and kissing her, while Beth continues to make snow angel motions.

Beth is Alison’s snow angel, a snow angel worthy of worship and adulation. As much as the snowfall is beautiful, Beth transcends it, right now, eyes closed, lips curled in an orgasmic smile, her face a vision of bliss even while fully clothed and without any of her most intimate parts being touched.

This is how Alison will choose to remember her.


End file.
